Pryce Nakano
Classification: S Personality: Pryce is a man of his own nature, remaining as calculated as he physically can when it comes to his actions. Risks are somethi ng he doesn’t desire to take, nor does he ever show a sign of curiosity to the possibilities he doesn’t foresee. He’s embraced his life as a royalist, lacking the desire to care for school or any sort of ties in relationships. His feelings for others go no further, mostly using his prime social skills and emotional stability to gain friends with no ties. His relationships hold no true commitment nor does he care to give to others. Pryce is observant to the situations around him and keeps his logical approach at hand; he hardly trusts anyone, yet holds a strong passion for loyalty. When it comes to his ghoul form, Pryce’s personality drops entirely. His calculations come to a near halt, having little to no control over himself due to the bloodlust he retains. Appearance: Standing at 6’1, Pryce is an eighteen year old student at Yōkai Academy. His hair is coal black and no further than the back of his neck, the ears, or the top of his eyes; the locks are randomly strewn about over his face, only signs of true preparation are within the core of his head. His piercing, sangria red irises are accompanied with his attire. Pryce’s usual outfit is one of a black long coat and a white shirt, accompanied gloves over his hands often along with a pair of dark blue jeans and black boots. Beneath the gloves lie several scars of what appears to be barbed wire etched into his flesh. Skill: Academics: Gym: 9/10 Cooking: 2/10 "You don't know how I cook!" - Pryce to Ren Art: -1/10 “Unless you consider my massacres art…” Math: 5/10 Music: 3/10 Language Arts:5/10 Foreign Language (English): 5/10 Combat: Human Form: Hand to Hand: 7/10 Blunt Weaponry: 2/10 Bladed Weaponry: 9/10 Ranged Weaponry: 6/10 Thrown Weaponry: 4/10 Magic Arts: 1/10 True Form: Hand to Hand: 9/10 Blunt Weaponry: 2/10 Bladed Weaponry: 12/10 Ranged Weaponry: 3/10 Thrown Weaponry: 0/10 Magic Arts: 0/10 Misc: Social: 9/10 Cockiness: 10/10 Strategy: 8/10 Backstory: Born into the Nakano family line, Pryce’s birth was announced much like the other royalists of their time on July 17th, 1997. The word of a heir to the high general Yoshiro Nakano was widespread among the common folk and nobles alike; the child began his molding into the master tactician as his father was at the age of six, being taught first hand by the general himself during peacetime. His life otherwise was spent enveloped within the royal spoils and grants, gaining accustomed to living this way forever. The boy went through combat training with his cousin, Ren, as his teacher. Even though the ghoul was only a year older, he held higher within his combat capabilities. Pryce grew attached to his mentor of a cousin during this, using it as a springboard to meet his brother, Siorus, and grow acquainted with him. Unlike his cousins, Ren and Siorus, Pryce enjoyed the rule of Oryx for the most part. His demanding presence kept the nation in order and held those against it mortified. The only gripe he held was the treatment to his own blood; Ren's punishment for taking blame of his mother's murder was harsh, to say the least, but not appropriate for the treasonous act. He loathes in the commanding position, his first hunts seen were some of his most memorable as he was merely a spectator then. The true idol of his career as a commanding officer began with his first hunt: he led his legion of ghouls to battle with extremely positive results, thousands of humans falling with only a few casualties in his ranks. It led him to earn his title as the Legate through further experience. Since then, Pryce continued to refine himself as a leader using the resources of his father and the nation itself. News of his cousins' departure led to slight dismay as he held himself somewhat close with the pair, yet it didn't stop him from gaining what he truly desired: power. He holds a slight grudge to Ren for being the successor to the throne and despising it to the point of fleeing from home. Powers Ghouls have the strength, speed, and endurance of vampires, but not the common sense or thinking to use their abilities effectively. The result is that everyone, regardless of relation, is an enemy to a ghoul. It has been shown that after transforming, the ghoul has no memory of its former self, with the exception of the strong-willed. Even with a strong conscience, the person who became a ghoul is forced to watch what they have done. Ghouls additionally possess a supernatural healing rate, being able to recover from the most grievous of injuries with little permanent damage. This, combined with the vampire’s endurance, enables them to be able to take multiple direct hits without backing down. They possess a strong blood-lust, and since they lack a conscience to hold them back, ghouls go on a killing spree as soon as they are released. Unlike vampires, they do not share their weakness to water. It has not been confirmed whether or not ghouls share other traditional vampire weaknesses. More experienced ghouls hold the capability of gaining further control over their forms through several different exercises and general experience; a youngblood to combat and ghoulhood would struggle at even remembering their presence while a veteran could hold control over their urges unless otherwise triggered into their bloodlust. Category:Student